


Date

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, also nb kenma because i can, background yamaguchi/kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: tsukki and hinata get set up on a blind date, what happens from there, you'll never believe





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm out of funny things to say

Tsukishima Kei was regretting how he let his best friend convince him that a blind date was a good idea.

Apparently Yamaguchi was so happy with his datemate that he wanted Tsukishima to at least go on one date. Tsukishima hadn't had the heart to explain why he wasn't interested in dating so he agreed to at least meet this friend of Kozume. The only reason why Kozume had to agreed to this was because they happened to be Yamaguchi's datemate.

Tsukishima was on his third cup of tea when his eyes were drawn towards the cafe's door. Tsukishima only knew one natural ginger and Tsukishima was hoping that it wasn't him.

Of course the universe had decided to not listen to Tsukishima and it was the one ginger he knew. Hinata Shouyou.

Tsukishima honestly hoped that Hinata wouldn't notice him but since the universe was currently doing the opposite of what he wanted, Hinata actually walked up and sat in the seat across from him.

"Hey Tsukishima, why did Yamaguchi and Kenma think that telling us to go on a date with each other was a good idea?"

If Tsukishima had taken a sip of his tea, he would have choked. As it was, his mouth was slightly open in shock.

"I only came because Yamaguchi wanted me too. I didn't realize that you were the friend Kozume was going to send."

Hinata's eyes narrowed in thought. "You know I'm pretty sure Kenma only sent me because they know that I have no intention of being in a relationship."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. He drawled, "What a coincidence. I have no intention of being in a relationship right now or possibly being in one in the future."

A look came over Hinata's face that spelled Tsukishima's doom even if he didn't know it at the time.

"This is just a what if. But. What if we pretended to date each other so people stop questioning us about being in a relationship?"

Tsukishima should have said no right then and there but instead, "Yeah sure so long as you don't annoy me too much."

Hinata grinned. "Great! Now that we've sorted that out, can you recommend any of the coffee drinks or do you just recommend their tea?"

"Wait you can tell I'm not drinking coffee?"

"Yeah, I"m not a total idiot I'll have you know."

* * *

Tsukishima may have told Yamaguchi that he and Hinata were going to go on another date at some point but in all honesty, neither of them had made any of plans for future "dates".

In fact this was his new source of irritation.

"You should invite Hinata to go with you to the Jurassic Park marathon."

Yamaguchi was standing over Tsukishima who had been lying on his back staring at his ceiling as he listened to music.

"Already asked him. He's busy with something involving his little sister."

Tsukishima didn't bother changing his position as Yamaguchi sighed and sat down next to his best friend.

"Honestly Tsukki, if you didn't want to date Hinata, you should have just told me."

"I haven't spent enough time with Hinata to know if I want to date him or not. I'm sure we'll be able to meet up eventually."

Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes but said nothing as the two of them quietly spent the afternoon in each other's presence.

* * *

Honestly the Jurassic Park movie marathon was the last place Tsukishima expected to meet up with Hinata but that was exactly where they met with a miniature Hinata there as well.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at his fake boyfriend. "Did you make a miniature clone of yourself Hinata? I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

Hinata rolled his eyes. "Oh haha, very funny Tsukishima. Anyways I'll have you know this is my little sister Natsu. She wanted to watch the Jurassic Park movies they have playing here today. Natsu, this is Tsukishima."

Tsukishima looked at the little girl and was a bit unnerved with how she was staring at him in a similar manner as Hinata stared at people. It was a stare that meant Hinata was trying to decide if he wanted to be your friend, if he wanted to destroy you, or if he wanted both.

"You have good taste Natsu. The Jurassic Park series is perfect for anyone who likes dinosaurs."

Natsu smiled. "I like monster movies. I also like princess movies. What about you Tsukishima san?"

Hinata gave Tsukishima a deathly stare that said that if Tsukishima made his sister cry, Hinata would destroy him.

Tsukishima had a feeling that if Natsu was anything like her brother, she would appreciate his answer. "Hmm, I haven't given princess movies much thought but for a monster princess like you, I think liking both monster movies and princess movies makes sense."

Natsu beamed and Hinata gave him the thumbs up. "I like you Tsukishima san. You should marry Shouyou and keep giving me compliments."

Tsukishima felt his ears burn as Hinata protested. "Natsu you can't just say things like that!"

"Why not? Kaa san said that you were dating Tsukishima san so why can't you marry him?"

* * *

The original plan was for Tsukishima to go on a few more dates with Hinata before they told their friends that they worked better as friends.

To put it simply. That definitely didn't happen.

To actually explain it, every time Tsukishima planned to bring it up to Hinata that they should call it quits, he'd end up having so much fun that he'd forget until the next date rolled around.

First there was the time at the movies with Hinata's little sister where Tsukishima discovered that Hinata was a lot of fun to watch along with whatever was playing on the screen.

Then there was the time at the music store where Hinata was thrilled to listen to whatever Tsukishima recommended.

They went to an aquarium and Tsukishima still couldn't look at Kageyama without remembering how Hinata compared Kageyama to a penguin.

Tsukishima hadn't even realized how comfortable Hinata's presence until a few months later, they were both relaxing in his room as music played and they worked on homework together.

"Hey Kei, can you explain how to translate this sentence?"

Hinata was, as usual, struggling with his English homework.

Tsukishima looked over the sentence and his brows furrowed as he read the sentence out loud. "Do you want to date for real?"

Hinata grinned in response. "I would love too! I thought you'd never ask."

Tsukishima deadpanned. "How long did it take for you to come up with that one?"

Hinata was sheepish. "I got advice from Kenma. They kinda helped me figure out that we've kinda been actually dating for a while now so I wanted to make it official."

Tsukishima gaped as he realized that Hinata was right.

"Fuck. We've actually been dating each other since your sister told us we should get married."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter @desikauwa5


End file.
